Who do you think brainwashed you?
by kisstherain
Summary: Responce to a challenge. Lit, takes place second season. [please read?] not much for summerys


A/N: Ok, this story it for a challenge for another site, though I'm not sure if I'm going to post it. This is my second GG story that I've posted, the first one was a total flop. Dean is kinda OOC in this. Sorry, he just bugs me so damn much. Um if anyone would be interested to just like read it and tell me if it fits the rules [which I will give you] please e-mail me or something.   
  
Paring: Lit all the way.  
  
Rating: Pg  
  
Disclaimer: Well, all I own is my CDs and my books. Neither of which you will be able to get from me. I do not in any way own GG or anything related to it. Though I have a few of the books.  
  
====================================================  
  
[RORY is standing with a pop-tart in her mouth, trying to do her hair. LORELAI walks in and helps her with her hair; she is all ready to leave]  
  
LORELAI: Sleep in?  
  
RORY: [takes the pop-tart out of her mouth] The alarm clock is evil.  
  
LORELAI: Shhh, the blender might hear you!  
  
RORY: The blender?  
  
LORELAI: Didn't you hear about the blender and the alarm clock?   
  
RORY: No ...  
  
LORELAI: Well so I heard from the fridge who heard from the microwave who heard ...  
  
[RORY is clearly not paying attention but is instead looking for a book]  
  
LORELAI: And then the alarm clock said to the- Rory?  
  
RORY: Hm?  
  
LORELAI: Never mind. Oh hey, I need coffee lets go.  
  
RORY: Wait, I need my book.  
  
LORELAI: Which book? Ok sweetie, you already have enough books.  
  
RORY: No, I need my trig book.  
  
LORELAI: Oh, yeah that might help in trig.  
  
[RORY walks into the living room, LORELAI follows]  
  
RORY: Ugh, where is it.  
  
[LORELAI picks it up off the couch]  
  
LORELAI: You mean this book?  
  
[RORY grabs the book and stuffs it in her backpack]  
  
RORY: Ok let's go.  
  
[LORELAI rolls her eyes as the two walk out.]  
  
RORY AND LORELAI WALKING DOWN THE STREET  
  
LORELAI: Oh, so guess what movie I think we should watch tonight.  
  
RORY: Mom  
  
LORELAI: Um no, so they have a movie called that? Because that would be weird.  
  
RORY: Yeah it would  
  
LORELAI: Anyways, maybe we could see Dragonfly?   
  
RORY: Um  
  
LORELAI: YAY!   
  
RORY: Dragonfly?   
  
LORELAI: Please?  
  
RORY: No, Sorry Mom  
  
LORELAI: Evil child  
  
RORY: Apple doesn't fall far from the tree.  
  
LORELAI: Not unless I threw you away from the tree  
  
RORY: Ok if you burst into 'We're off to the wizard'  
  
LORELAI [while walking into the Diner, singing in a munchkin voice] Follow the yellow brick road. Follow follow follow follow follow the yellow the brick road. [Normal voice, talking] Come on Rory!   
  
[RORY rolls her eyes, LORELAI starts singing again. LORELAI and RORY both sit down at the counter]  
  
JESS: [to RORY] Should I even ask?  
  
[RORY shakes her head]  
  
JESS: What'll it be?  
  
RORY: Two coffees please  
  
[JESS sets to coffee cups on the counter and pours them to the brim with coffee. RORY smiles at him taking her cup.]  
  
LORELAI: Oh coffee. [Takes a large sip] More please  
  
[JESS rolls his eyes and pours more in her cup]  
  
LORELAI: Hey where's Luke. LUKEY!  
  
JESS: He's over there. [Points to a table where LUKE is sitting with RACHEL]  
  
[LORELAI looks over for a moment then looks back to RORY]  
  
LORELAI: Um, I'm gonna go. See you after school Hun.  
  
[LORELAI walks out and JESS looks to RORY]  
  
JESS: What are you doing tonight?  
  
RORY: Excuse me?  
  
JESS: I got a new book, it's really good. Thought maybe we could do a ... reading ... thing.  
  
RORY: Oh, sure. Um after school?  
  
JESS: I'll be here.  
  
RORY: [smiling] Me too.  
  
[The two stand for a moment before RORY stands up]  
  
RORY: Gotta go, school.  
  
JESS: Oh, yeah me too.   
  
[RORY rolls her eyes and grabs her backpack, walking out, JESS following.]  
  
RORY: Oh, I can't stay long though.  
  
JESS: At school?  
  
RORY: No, book thing? Movie night.  
  
JESS: Oh, yeah.  
  
RORY: Yep.  
  
[They get to the bus stop and stop walking. Bus pulls up]  
  
RORY: Well, here's my bus. See you later.  
  
JESS: Yeah.  
  
[RORY gets on the bus, it pulls away. JESS walks away, oppisite of his school]  
  
[Scene stays and you see DEAN and another girl walk by hand in hand, laughing. It's not his sister]  
  
CUT TO MOVIES  
  
[RORY and LORELAI are getting movie tickets]  
  
RORY: This is so exciting.  
  
LORELAI: I know. [pause] No I dont  
  
RORY: This is our first movie night, at the movies!  
  
LORELAI: Oh! Go us!  
  
[The two smile and silently cheer, movie ticket seller guy clears his throut]  
  
LORELAI: You oughta get something for that.  
  
RORY: Mom.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah yeah  
  
[the two get tickets and walk over to bye snacks]  
  
LORELAI: Ok so we'll need some of -  
  
RORY: -That  
  
LORELAI: Oh oh and that!  
  
RORY: Hey don't forget those!  
  
LORELAI: [to the cashier person] And a bag of popcorn please.  
  
[walking into the room where they show the movie]  
  
LORELAI: [hushed, well hushed for Lorelai] God she was mean!  
  
RORY: Well it would have helped if we knew what the stuff was called Mom.  
  
LORELAI: No no no. What have I taught you daugter about -  
  
[LORELAI sees DEAN and another girl walk in from another door kissing]  
  
RORY: What? [Follows her gaze] Oh my god. Oh my god.   
  
LORELAI: Sweatie -  
  
RORY: Oh god, I have to go.  
  
[RORY runs out DEAN sees and pretends not too. LORELAI looks stunned.]  
  
CUT TO DINER  
  
[RORY and LORELAI are sitting in the almost empty Diner. LUKE is standing behind the counter. JESS is sitting at an empty table reading, his eyes are on RORY]  
  
LUKE: Do you want me to kill him?  
  
LORELAI: Thats the fifth time you asked.  
  
LUKE: Just keeping the offer up.  
  
[LORELAI looks to RORY worried. DEAN walks in and up to RORY]  
  
DEAN: Can we talk Rory?  
  
[RORY nods, LORELAI and LUKE glare, JESS watches as RORY and DEAN walk out.]  
  
CUT TO TOWN GAZEBO  
  
[DEAN and RORY are sitting next to each other, neither talking]  
  
DEAN: I'm sorry  
  
RORY: [silently] You should be  
  
DEAN: So we're over  
  
RORY: [bitterly] Yeah, you can go back to whats-her-name  
  
[RORY gets up and leaves]  
  
CUT TO DINER  
  
[RORY walks in crying LUKE and LORELAI are waiting, JESS is no where in sight]  
  
[LORELAI walks over to RORY and hugs her]  
  
LORELAI: Aw babe, can I kill him now?   
  
[LORELAI and RORY, whos crying his died down, walk over to the counter and sit down, RORYS head on   
  
LORELAIS shoulder.]  
  
LORELAI: You wanna go home Sweets?  
  
RORY: [sighing] No  
  
LUKE: Coffe?  
  
RORY: No  
  
LORELAI: Do you want anything?  
  
RORY: Um I think I'm going to go for a walk Mom.  
  
[RORY walks out]  
  
LORELAI: I'm gonna kill him.  
  
LUKE: Leave some for me.  
  
LORELAI: I cant believe he would do this.  
  
[LUKE doesnt say anything]  
  
LORELAI: Ok Luke this is where you say 'me neither' or something like that to agree with me because I know everything.   
  
LUKE: Well ...  
  
LORELAI: Well, well what? Do not tell me you knew. Whats well? Why well? Tell me whats well!  
  
LUKE: I have seen them ... before ... but I didnt think they were dating.  
  
LORELAI: And you didnt tell me? Or Rory.  
  
LUKE: Lorelai think about it.  
  
LORELAI: No, you think about it Luke. Im going home.  
  
[LORELAI walks out angrily and JESS walks down stairs.]  
  
JESS: Whered Rory go?  
  
LUKE: [warningly] Jess  
  
JESS: I'm going out for a few hours  
  
[JESS starts to walk out]  
  
LUKE: Jess!  
  
[JESS ignors him and walks out]  
  
LUKE: One of these days ...  
  
[LUKE shakes his head]  
  
CUT TO THE BRIDGE  
  
[RORY is laying on the bridge her legs hanging off one side. JESS walks over and lays by her]  
  
  
  
GILMORE HOME  
  
[RORY and LORELAI are sitting on the couch. RORY is reading and LORELAI is looking at a magazine]  
  
RORY: Mom?  
  
LORELAI: Hm?  
  
RORY: I don't want to go to dinner tonight.  
  
LORELAI: Why not hun?  
  
RORY: [sets book down and looks to her mom] Well, I don't want Grandma and Grandpa to ask about Dean and then I would have to explain it and I really don't want to tell them that Dean cheated on me.  
  
LORELAI: Well, um sweetie, you don't have to go.  
  
RORY: Yes I do. Unless I come up with a good enough excuse, which we all know I can't do.  
  
LORELAI: So lie.  
  
RORY: Mom.  
  
LORELAI: What? Ok, tell them you're helping me out at the Inn.  
  
RORY: I don't want to lie to them.  
  
LORELAI: Well, honey you better figure something out. I gotta go alright? I'll see you in the morning. Don't wait up.  
  
RORY: Bye Mom.  
  
[LORELAI stands up and kisses RORY on the cheek before walking out. RORY sits for a moment then walks over to the phone, picks it up and dials a number]  
  
GILMORE HOME, LATER  
  
[RORY and JESS are on the couch reading.]  
  
RORY: [looking at her watch] Switch.  
  
[RORY and JESS switch books and resume reading. There is a knock on the door.]  
  
RORY: Be right back.  
  
[RORY gets up to answer it and RICHARD and EMILY walk in]  
  
RORY: Grandma, Grandpa. Hi. What are you doing here?  
  
EMILY: Didn't you get our message dear?  
  
RORY: Um, no. I didn't.   
  
RICHARD: Well, our cook was sick and we decided to have dinner here in Stars-Hollow. Isn't that exciting?  
  
RORY: Um. Woo?  
  
[JESS walks over to the door and raises an eyebrow]  
  
RORY: Oh, Grandpa Grandma, this is Jess. Luke's nephew.   
  
EMILY: Ah yes. Jess, why don't you join us?  
  
[RORY gives JESS a look that clearly says 'run for your life']  
  
JESS: Sure.   
  
EMILY: Great. Oh Rory, why don't you take us to that little diner you and Lorelai go on about.   
  
RORY: Sure, um just let me get my jacket.   
  
[RORY goes to her room and quickly checks her appearance in the mirror grabbing a jacket then walking out.]  
  
RORY: Ok, lets go.  
  
[They all walk out and RORY glares at JESS who gives her a look saying 'who? Me?']  
  
CUT TO DINER  
  
[They all walk in, RORY looking extremely uncomfortable, JESS looking … like JESS, RICHARD looking around with interest and EMILY looking smug]  
  
RORY: So um we can just sit …   
  
[JESS leads them over to an empty table and pulls out the chair for EMILY. RORY looks flustered [hehe funny word] and RICHARD smiles sitting next to EMILY. JESS waits for RORY before sitting down also, obviously amused by RORYS face.]  
  
EMILY: Well isn't this … quaint.  
  
[JESS raises an eyebrow and is about to say something when RORY gives him a look.]  
  
JESS: I'll get menus.  
  
[JESS quickly gets up and walks over to the counter where a confused LUKE is standing.]  
  
LUKE: Why are Lorelai's parents here?  
  
JESS: Beats me. But obviously they came to eat. So, menus.   
  
[JESS takes four menus over to the table and sits back down]  
  
EMILY: Oh isn't this fun Richard? Rory what are you getting?  
  
RORY: Um just a burger and fries I guess.  
  
JESS: Me too.  
  
RICHARD: A burger and fries? That sounds nice. Yes I think I'll get that.   
  
EMILY: Oh why not.   
  
[LUKE walks over and takes the menus and orders. There is an awkward silence.]  
  
EMILY: So, Jess, how long have you known Rory?  
  
JESS: Pretty much since my first day here a few months ago. I moved here from New York.  
  
RICHARD: Ah yes, I believe I may have heard something of that. Are you in Rory's grade?  
  
JESS: Yes I am, but I go to Stars-Hollow High.  
  
RORY: So Grandpa, Jess likes to read also.  
  
RICHARD: Really? Is that true Jess?  
  
JESS: Well when I can.  
  
RORY: Which is a lot.   
  
RICHARD: Well that's nice. Someone who likes to read as much as my Rory here.  
  
RORY: If not more. But, he likes Hemmingway. Who I think is a nutcase.  
  
JESS: Hemmingway was a genius. Ayn Rand is a nutcase.  
  
RICHARD: Now I think I must agree on the Ayn Rand statement. Though she was a great writer.  
  
JESS: Never doubted her writing ability. But it would be nice if her plot made sense.  
  
[RORY, JESS and RICHARD continue to talk about books, EMILY throwing in a comment every once in a while.]  
  
DINER, LATER  
  
RICHARD: Well Rory, Jess, Emily and I should leave now.   
  
RORY: Oh of course.  
  
[They all stand up and began to walk out, JESS walks over to the counter and pays for dinner.]  
  
GILMORE HOME, OUTSIDE  
  
RORY: Well …  
  
[RORY looks around a bit for JESS then realizes he was still back at the Diner. RICHARD and EMILY walk toward the car and RICHARD smiles to RORY as he gets in]  
  
RICHARD: I like him that Jess. Nice boy.  
  
EMILY: Oh yes, much better then that Dean character.  
  
[RORY looks stunned as RICHARD and EMILY drive away.]  
  
CUT TO BRIDGE THE NEXT DAY  
  
[JESS and RORY sit on the bridge, both reading.]  
  
RORY: That was really really weird.  
  
JESS: What?  
  
RORY: Last night.  
  
JESS: Yes. It was.  
  
RORY: You were being nice.  
  
JESS: What's your point?  
  
RORY: Everyone is nice around my grandparents. I didn't think you would be. It's weird.  
  
[JESS doesn't say anything.]  
  
RORY: Maybe you've been brainwashed too.  
  
JESS: Who do you think brainwashed you?  
  
RORY: Jess.  
  
JESS: Rory.  
  
[pause]  
  
RORY: Thanks.  
  
JESS: No problem.  
  
[The two continue reading]  
  
=====================================================  
  
[A/N: Ok so thats the end. Whaddya think? Do you love it? Hate it? Wish to beat it to death with a shovel? Please tell me. I really want to know. This is all I'm sending in for the challenge if I do at all, but I might continue it on this site only.] 


End file.
